Mickey Movie 3
Mickey Movie 3 is the 2011 American hand-drawn/computer-animated action comedy film produced by DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. In the film, Mickey and his friends are accidentally shipwrecked into the island and the gang need to survive. Soon, they find the gang of the circus monkeys. The film is written and directed by Stephen J. Anderson and executive produced by John Lasseter, with original music by Michael Giacchino. Plot Max Goof is caught by the police after a brief chase on his dirtbike which ends with him driving into a swimming pool while trying to evade them. His father Goofy arrives when Chief O'Hara, who is friends with Goofy tells him that Max has illegally broken into a remote satellite research center. Mickey discovers that Donald trespassed in the satellite research center in order to boost the signal of a code Minnie received from someone he suspects is Daisy who had been missing for two years. Wanting to bond with his stepson, Mickey helps Goofy decipher the code of Jules Verne characters which lead to three books: Treasure Island, Gulliver's Travels, and Verne's own Mysterious Island. Using the books' individual island maps, Goofy suspects they are books about the same island and uses a backlight in order to make them all one completed land mass with the coordinates to its location. Donald manages to convince Mickey, Minnie, and Pluto to let both of them go in search of the island, in the slight hope of proving Goofy wrong, that there is no so-called mysterious island there. Moving into the island, Pluto discover tiny elephants and giant butterflies (inspired by Lilliput from Gulliver's Travels). Next they come across an egg clutch belonging to a giant frilled lizard, they are then saved by Ludwig Von Drake who takes them to a large hut he'd built from the wreckage of the ship that brought him to the island. He has a working radio, but due to the positioning of the communications satellite, it will be two weeks before they can call for help. The next morning, Ludwig leads the group to the lost city of Atlantis, which is periodically submerged in the ocean for extended times, and he also calculates that the island sinks once every 70 years. However, Hank discovers sea water appearing from the ground, and concludes that the island will sink in a couple of days. Their only means of salvation seems to be the legendary Nautilus (Captain Nemo's submarine), hidden somewhere on the island. Kailani enters Nemo's crypt and finds his journal, which shows the whereabouts of the sub in a cave at Poseidon's Cliffs. They decide to go to that cave through the heart of the island. They mount giant bees in order to fly over a high ridge and makeup time, but encounter large birds (spectacular bee-eaters, to be specific) that try to devour the bees. After saving Minnie's life, Donald crashes and dislocates his ankle. Mickey and Donald patch up Minnie's ankle the best way they can. Afterward, they have a bonding moment when Ludwig sings his rendition of "What a Wonderful World" to ease Minnie's anger for missing Daisy. They are attacked by the Tiki Chief and his small, coconut-armored pirates who seek the heart, but Mickey and his friends outwit them. The next morning, the water has risen greatly and Hank deduces that the island will sink in a matter of hours, not days. Pluto is missing, having gone toward the island's golden volcano (inspired by Treasure Island) in search of gold to give Minnie a better life. While Mickey and Donald go after him, Goofy head for Poseidon's Cliffs to look for the Nautilus. Mickey also finally calls Donald by his preferred name, as up to that point he only called him "Don", and the family makes up. After finding the Nautilus' cave underwater, Mickey and his friends create makeshift oxygen tanks and dive down fifty feet in order to get to the Nautilus and are nearly killed by a giant electric eel. They are unable to power the ship, however, because the vessel's batteries have run down due to Ludwig now dies of being 140 years old. They engineer a way to power the submarine from the eel's electricity, as the Tiki Chief attacks Mickey and his friends once again, while this time in a submarine. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy find Pluto and convince him to escape with them instead of trying for the golden volcano. They head towards the shore as the island begins to suddenly and violently rip itself apart. The golden volcano starts to erupt violently, pouring lava all over the area. Highly flammable lava bombs are thrown from the golden volcano into the air and suddenly land on the sinking island's debris. Donald and Goofy, due to their antics, use a harpoon to get an electrical jump start from the electric eel swarming around them and they are able to power the machine, just in time to pick up the others who had fallen into the water. Before dying, Ludwig pilots the submarine out of harm's way while Mickey and Minnie fire torpedoes into the path of falling island debris, and the Tiki Chief swears revenge before sinks into the water. As they clear the dangers, Minnie finally kisses Mickey for his bravery. Six months later, Mickey and his friends are well off. Goofy is now running the most popular tourist attraction on Palau providing tours aboard the Nautilus and Max is attending college. Max goes to visit Mickey on his birthday. While they are celebrating, Daisy shows up with a book for Max's birthday present. Max opens it to find Jules Verne's From the Earth to the Moon, Goofy's suggestion for a new adventure with the family. Cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Tony Alsemo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Frank Welker as Pluto Production Musical numbers Release Home media Reception Trivia Gallery Category:Movies Category:Mickey Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Upcoming films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:2030 films